Ojamajo Mini Series
by NinaTheBlue
Summary: When a set of younger Witch Apprentices are having some trouble, its up to the Ojamajos to give them a hand! I suck at summaries.
1. Doremi Meets the First Apprentice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi BUT I do own this story. © Aiko-Chi or Nina Wollan 2009 All Rights Reserved. **

Doremi's POV:

I was walking through the park since my Mom wanted me to get out of the house instead of watching TV. I sighed as I made a turn by the wall, but when I looked up, I froze.

A girl, maybe 8 or 9 took out a dream spinner and pushed the button. I watched as the tap floated into the air, making a blue carnival uniform pop out. Soon she was pulling on her hat and said:

"Pretty Witchi Kami Chii!"

I gasped. It must've been pretty loud because the girl named Kami looked over at me.

"Uh oh……" She said and started to run away. "Wait!" I cried as I started to follow her. We ran until we were in a deep part of the forest.

Kami started panting as she looked over. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like!" She said quickly as I continued to walk up to her. "Its not like I'm a witch or anything!"

"I know that." I said calmly. She looked puzzled. "How do you know?"

I showed her the tap I was wearing. "Because I'm a witch apprentice too!"

She still didn't look so sure. "Prove it."

"Okay." I said simply as I clapped my hands together and did my transformation.

"Pretty Witchi Doremi Chii!" I said as I struck a pose. She sighed with relief. "Phew." She said. "Anyway, my name's Kami. Kami Hayashi.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review!**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 2!**

**Doremi's POV:**

"Kami-Chan huh?" I asked smiling. "Nice to meet you!" "Ditto…"She said quietly.

"So where are you going?" I asked her. She shook her head. "That's the problem!" She answered. "I don't know!"

"Um…" I said. "Explain that." She took in a deep breath and replied:

"See, I just moved here from Osaka a few days ago. I still don't know my way around. That's why I thought I would use some magic. So I could find my way around." She gasped. "Phew that was long."

I smiled. "I'll help you." I said. "Where do you need to go?"

"Um… It's a place called Maho Dou Sweet House. But you've probably never heard of it…"

"Sure I have!" I cried. "I work there!"

"Cool!" She replied. She summoned her broom and I summoned mine. Then we both flew over to Maho Dou.

While we were flying, I decided it would be a good time to ask her some questions.

"So… are you the only apprentice?" I asked.

"No." She replied. "I have some other friends I work with. Nikki, Rina, and May. They moved here too."

All of you moved here?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Somehow, the Queen was able to put them under a spell or something."

"Wouldn't that be forbidden magic?" I asked.

"No, I think there was some kind of potion."

"Huh." I said. "So why are you all going to Maho Dou?

"Well why are you so interested?" She asked me.

"Uh…" I said.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" She replied smiling. Soon we reached our destination.


	3. We Meet The Other Three

**Doremi's POV:**

"Minna! I'm back!" I cried as I walked through the door with Kami-Chan. Onpu walked over and smiled. "Ah! Your back! And uh…. Who is that?" Asked Onpu as she pointed to the younger witch apprentice.

"Ah!" I said. "This is Hayashi Kami. She moved from Osaka a few days ago and was looking for Maho Dou. So I showed her the way."

"Eh?" Said Onpu. "That's what happened with these three. Hey you guys! Come out here!" Three younger witch apprentices rounded the corner.

"Ah! Ni-Chan! Rina-Chan! May-Chan!" Cried Kami as she rushed over to the other three Ojamajos.

"Kami-Chan!" The green one said as Kami ran over. "You made it!"

"Uh… what?" I said a little puzzled.

"See," started Onpu. These three girls came into Maho Dou earlier and said that Jou Sama had told them to come here. Apparently they were looking for Kami-Chan too."

"Ugh." I cried. "This is too confusing! "We should see The Queen tonight." Said Onpu. I nodded. "Anyway, which witch is which?"

"This is Nikki. Well you may know Nikki I work with her. But still didn't know she was an apprentice." Said Onpu pointing to the purple one. "Rina." She pointed to the green one. "And May." She pointed to the Red one. Just then, Aiko, Hazuki and Momoko walked in. "Were ba-" Started Aiko but then she saw the younger witches and stopped. "Uh… anybody care to explain what's goin on?" She asked.

Kami smiled. "Ai-Chan!" She cried. Aiko looked over. "Kami-Chan! What are you doin here?" Onpu explained everything which took about five minutes.

Hazuki nodded. "Onpu-Chan is right, we should go see the Queen." They all looked over at the other Ojamajos.

**(This is what they all look like.**

**Kami, the blue one, has messy blond hair that goes down to her shoulders and blue eyes. Her main outfit is a blue shirt with a large green star in the center with tan cargo shorts and blue sneakers. As you can see so far, Kami and Aiko are a lot alike and have known each other for several years.**

**Nikki, the purple one, looks almost exactly like Onpu. She has two pigtails like Onpu's with hair going down to her chin and purple eyes. **

**She wears a light purple shirt with a white skirt and purple sneakers. **

**If it weren't for the brown hair, if you took out one of the pigtails, she would look just like Onpu! Nikki is still training to become an idol, but with a little more practice, she'll be a huge star!**

**Rina, the green one, is really quite different from everybody else. She has long emerald green hair that goes down to her waist and dark green eyes. She wears a green shirt with a blue vest around it and denim jeans with dark green sneakers. (Sort of like Aiko's outfit. In first grade, Rina was the new girl with no friends, so she was really shy and kind of a loner. Until Kami sat down with her one day at lunch and they became fast friends. Rina never talks much to anybody, except for Kami. Other than that, she stays quiet most of the time. But she can be really kind.**

**May, the red one, is a lot like Doremi. She has brown hair put in two low pigtails that go down below her shoulders and Maroon eyes. She wears a red tank top with a yellow stripe through the middle and a white skirt with yellow sneakers. May is clumsy but can be very kind (Basically Doremi.) and loves to help others.**

**Hope that helps! :D )**

The younger witches started to explore the shop. "You know," I started to say. The others looked over. "They really remind me of us when we were younger. "I couldn't agree more!" Said Momoko.


End file.
